


Ordinary

by GoddessMoonLady



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: Serenity is Common, Ordinary, frowned upon, a basic social out cast in Southern America's 1850s society, but all of that is about to change.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Yes I own it all!! I also own the Brooklyn bridge, Tokyo Tower, Rome, Australia, and ALL of Europe!!! Believe me now???

The Saunders were a typical couple with no children. Ilene and Kenneth Saunders had always prayed for a child. Ilene was 20 yrs old, had long strawberry-blond hair, stunning green eyes, and a perfect complexion. Kenneth, on the other hand, was 23, with short, dark-brown hair, deep blue eyes, and well tanned skin. Ilene prided herself on her beauty and perfection. Kenneth was proud that his wife was so beautiful.  
  
Then one night, June 30th, 1836 to be exact, at 6:30 am, the Saunders' praters were answered. Ilene gave birth to a tiny baby girl. After she was cleaned up, they took a good long look at the child and were shocked into silence. Ilene suddenly felt ashamed. The baby wasn't as beautiful as they had expected. In fact rather looked the Plain, Ordinarily, adorable baby. They named her Serenity, in hopes that she would grow into her name. It also just happened to be the only name they had prepared.  
  
The next year another daughter was born. She was an exquisite baby. Everything about her was Exactly what the Saunders had expected and More. They named her Melissa.  
  
The difference between Serenity and Melissa was amazing. As they grew Melissa was the Pride and Joy of the family, while Serenity was the Shame. Melissa was raised as though she were a Princess. She was given the best of everything. She wore dresses of the finest silk, that showed every curve perfectly. Serenity, on the other hand, grew up in her little sister's shadow. She wore dresses that showed nothing and were made of ordinary cotton. No-one ever really noticed Serenity except to comment on how common she looked.  
  
Melissa grew from a perfect baby, with strawberry-blonde hair, like her mother, and dark blue eyes, like her father, to a beautiful fourteen year old, with strawberry-blonde streaks through long, waist-length, light blonde hair, the same blue eyes, and her mother's flawless, pale, perfect complexion. She was also loud and bossy and gave plenty of orders and demands.  
  
Serenity, though a common child, grew well into her name. She had long, silver-blonde hair, that was usually pulled up into a bun, silver, sky-blue eyes, and a natural pale complexion like her mother and sister. Unlike her sister, she was quiet and shy. She was extraordinarily beautiful, but the way she dressed hid her beauty till she did appear common. Of course it didn't help that her mother, father, and sister were always telling her that she was common and comparing her to her sister.


	2. Chapter 1

Serenity awoke before everyone else in the house. She dressed and went downstairs. She started breakfast as usual, set the table, and waited for her parents and sister to wake. While she waited she bustled about the kitchen making the shopping list for this week.

'Lets see.... eggs, flour, cheese, milk, yeast, butter.... um, what else?' She thought as she hurried about.

Serenity always did the shopping on Mondays. She also had numerous other chores to do, unlike her sister whom had none at all. Finally, a short while later, her family came down to breakfast.

"Isn't today shopping day?" her mother asked when Serenity sat down to table with them, starting on her breakfast. She shot Serenity a look that got her point across.

"Yes Mother, it is..." Serenity answered quietly, lowering her utensils.

"Well, then why are you just sitting there? Get to it! There's work to be done!" Her mother ordered coldly, "Honestly, useless thing! At least we have one perfect child to set an example." She cooed to Melissa, fingering her hair lovingly.

As usual, Serenity said nothing. She was quite use to this, even believed what her mother said to be true. She simply stood and left the room. Normally these kind of words would make a girl cry, but Serenity heard them so often she just felt numb and hollow.

Most of the time Serenity was invisible to her family, coming and going without notice nor care. She was fine with being invisible because that is all she knew. Most people forgot Melissa even had a sister; well, most of the time. Other times they would laugh and sneer at her behind her back.

She went back into the kitchen to fetch her list, money, and shopping basket from the counter, then set off into town to the General store.

Meanwhile, outside the General store, Andrew Thompson, David Anderson, James Miller, and Michael Bronzen, four of the five most sought after young men in the village, gathered to hang out. The fifth being stuck at home as was typical on Mondays.

"It's sooo Boring!" Whined Michael, a tall boy with Sandy-blonde hair, and light brown eyes.

"We know!" David stated, leaning against the railing of the porch. He was a little taller then Michael, with dark red hair, almost brown, and blue-green eyes.

"Any ideas?" James asked, The tallest of the bunch without the fifth, with dark ebony black hair, and chocolate brown eyes (AN: think Harry Potter. hehe...).

Andrew looked about, and shook his head. He had light blonde hair, and to-die-for blue yes, he stood a little shorter than James.

"Isn't today Monday?" James asked, suddenly hitting an idea.

"It is!" Said Michael, catching on.

"So it's Monday. Your point being?" David asked, not getting what the others were thinking.

"David, think. Who does their shopping every Monday?" Andrew said, leading his thoughts.

Suddenly, it hit him, "You mean that common snit, Serenity?"

Just as he said it, Serenity came into view. The men grinned evilly. Serenity was their favorite target to insult. It has always been a challenge. Well, for these four anyway, the fifth's parents always have him seeing ladies on Mondays.

"Right on schedule." Grinned James

Serenity walked slowly into town. She hated this. Every time she did her shopping she was always harassed.

"Well, well, well, Look what just appeared." Serenity winced subtly. She knew it was coming. It was always coming. She looked up, to see her four least favorite people in town.

"We were wondering when you would show up. I must say Serenity, You look simply _Stunning_ as usual." Michael's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah, that dress doesn't look half as... Horrible as all the others... Oh, wait. Yes. it does." Sneered James. The others laughed. Serenity diverted her eyes and continued on past them up the stairs and into Andrew's Father's General store.

"Ah! Good morning Serenity, Monday already?" Smiled Andrew's father walking up to her, "You're a bit early today."

"Yes, sir. My sister has a gentleman caller today at noon. The whole family was invited, so I had to do the shopping early." Serenity half-whispered, handing him the list.

"Alright, just a moment and I'll get you what you need." He started pulling items off the shelves and putting them in her basket, which she had set on the counter.

Serenity looked around the shop waiting for Mr.Thompson to finish. She dreaded having to go back out there.

"Um, sir, could you please hurry. Mother will have a fit if I'm not home soon," She asked, gazing at the open door. Since she had no choice but to go out there, she wanted to get it over with as fast as possible.

"Of course, I'm already finished." he handed her the basket, "Here you go. And tell your mother hello."

"I will, thank you. Though at the current time I doubt she would notice. She's all a twitter about the Gentleman my sister is seeing today." Serenity said, positioning the basket on her arm.

"Oh? And just who's the lucky fellow?" Mr. Thompson smiled.

"I'm not sure. Mother wouldn't tell me as usual. But he's suppose to be a high society fellow." She answered thoughtfully, "Well, I had best be going, thank you again."

Serenity left the shop. After suffering the boys taunts, she finally started down the country road home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> GML: Ok! Here we go for another chapter! This'll be the first new chapter since I started this fic last year.
> 
> Darien: stares You started this last year and are just NOW getting to chapter 2?!
> 
> GML: blushes Well... A lots happened since I started this... And way! I don't own 'SM' Takeuchi-Sensei does!

Serenity walked in silence. After the long walk she entered the house via the backdoor. Setting her basket on the counter, she proceeded to put things away. She was about halfway finished when Melissa entered the kitchen.  
  
"There you are! Mother is going to be furious! You're late, and the Shields will be here in a half hour and you haven't even started the tea yet!" Melissa snapped glaring at her older sister.  
  
Serenity looked at her for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I know. I'll start it as soon as I finish putting these things away." She looked at the floor as she spoke. She never fought back when insulted.  
  
Melissa glared at her once more, 'humphed', spun on her heal, and marched out of the room holding up the thick layers of her yellow silk gown so as not to trip. She quickly found her mother and started complaining about how Serenity was 'purposely trying to ruin her chances of finding a husband' and how 'she was just jelous because she was nothing but a ragamuffin with no chance of a Gentleman ever being interested in her' just loud enough to assure Serenity could hear.  
  
Serenity glanced toward the door solemnly. She knew there wasn't a chance she'd ever be pretty enough to catch a Gentleman's eye. She was much too plain and common. She sighed and continued to put things away. Once finished with that task she set about preparing the tea and sandwiches for their guests.  
  
Once she was certain that the tea was all set, she went into the sitting room and started fluffing up the pillows and making certain everything was presentable. Everyone ignored her as usual as she bustled about at her tasks. Her mother was saving her lecture till after their guests left, not wanting to appear flustered in front of them.  
  
Finally at five till twelve the carriage bearing the Gentleman and his parents arrived. Melissa answered the door, smiling graciously, as was usual when Gentleman came to call. She lead them into the sitting room where her Mother and Father waited. Serenity was in the kitchen bringing the tea.  
  
Ilene stood, "Welcome to our home. I'm Ilene Saunders and this is my husband, Kenneth."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am, I am Darien Shields, and these are my Parents, Gaia and Damion Shields." Darien bowed politely though he was already bored out of his mind.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Darien. This is our daughter, Melissa. Please, sit, join us." She motioned to the comfortable chairs and couch in the room. Melissa had seated herself on the couch and Darien joined her gingerly.  
  
Darien really didn't enjoy these teas, but his mother insisted he attend them. He would have much preferred to be hanging around the General store with his friends, rather then sitting here with another spoiled young lady in a gaudy dress.  
  
A young Lady in a rather plain blue dress entered carrying the tea. She moved silently and set the tray down on the table keeping her eyes downcast.  
  
"Ah, yes, and this is our eldest daughter, Serenity." Ilene said dismissively, as though it were an after thought of little importance. "How would you like your tea Mrs. Shields?"  
  
"With creme please." Gaia answered barely glancing Serenity's way. She was here to introduce Darien to Melissa, Serenity was of little importance. Ilene smiled as she handed her her tea. She also handed a cup to Melissa and Darien. Damion and Kenneth were engaged in a conversation of their own.  
  
Serenity had taken a seat just outside of the group and sat quietly. She had been completely forgotten once again. She didn't mind and was expecting it.  
  
Melissa had engaged Darien in a conversation that he found rather dull and boring. Most conversations he'd had with Ladies had always tended to be at least slightly interesting. They would generally be about the books they had read. Melissa, he learned, hated reading unless it was some sappy romance novel.  
  
He found his thoughts and eyes wandering to Serenity whom sat just behind Melissa to her mother's right. He couldn't help wondering why she was dressed like that when it was obvious that her parents could afford better. He also wondered why she wasn't taking part in the conversation. He watched as she pulled out a book that she kept in a pocket in her skirts. That intrigued him.  
  
Serenity smiled slightly as she opened the book to the page she had marked. She hid it because she had 'borrowed' it from Melissa, not that she'd ever notice. It was a novel called 'David Copperfield'. Serenity enjoyed the book as well as books on history. She was fascinated with the subject and took the opportunity to read when she could, which wasn't very often with all of her chores.  
  
She glanced up to assure herself that her mother, father, and Melissa were engaged and wouldn't notice her, not that they ever did. She started to turn her eyes back to her book when she found herself meeting a pair of deep, dark, mysterious, blue eyes. She gasped silently in surprise almost dropping her book, eyes wide she quickly looked away.  
  
Darien was surprised when she looked shocked that he would be watching her. He found himself drawn into her gorgeous silver, sky-blue eyes. When she dropped her eyes he noticed just how pretty the girl was, even with all her plain clothing.  
  
"What sort of books are you interested in, Darien?" Ilene asked drawing him back into the conversation.  
  
"Er, History mostly. A most fascinating subject. Though I also enjoy certain novels. Charles Dickens' David Copperfield is a particular favorite. Your daughter, Serenity, seems to agree with me." Darien answered smiling slightly.  
  
Serenity looked up startled at being mentioned and the book slipped from her hands to land on the floor with a dull 'thud'. She swallowed nervously as her mother turned to look at her, eyes narrowed. She was in for it now, she had somehow drawn attention to herself with out even trying.  
  
Melissa looked at her and let her eyes move to the book lying on the carpet at her sisters feet, cover up. Her eyes narrowed as she stood and knelt, retrieving the book. She didn't recognize the book, but she knew it had to be one of hers.  
  
Serenity swallowed in fear. This was not going to be pretty; the look on Melissa's face said enough.  
  
"This is mine! You stole this from my room!" Melissa exclaimed dramatically. "Of all the things you had to take it had to be one of my precious books! You retch!" She held the book to her chest and put a hand to her forehead acting as though she would faint.  
  
Serenity stared at her in horror. She had been caught, even though she knew for a fact that Melissa had never read the book before and didn't recognize it, she was in serious trouble. She glanced at her mother seeing the seething anger in her eyes she dropped hers to the floor submissively. Her mother was certain to give her a few slaps and whippings once their guests left along with the already earned lecture for this.  
  
"How dare you steal one of Melissa's things! Leave this room this instant! Go!" Ilene stood and ordered, slapping Serenity across the face. She was mortified that this was happening in front of their guests. What must Darien think of their family because of that little retch's behavior?  
  
Darien sat in shock at their reactions. He couldn't understand for the life of him why they were so angry. All she had done was borrow a book, what was the crime in that? It didn't warrant such a reaction. Nor did it warrant being slapped! He watched as Serenity took everything, including the slap, in silence. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quickly stood and fled the room at her mother's command as quietly as she had come. It wasn't until she was gone that it occurred to him that she had known what kind of reaction was coming. As though this was normal. But what kind of parents yelled at their daughter on a regular basis?  
  
After Serenity left the room Melissa reclaimed her seat setting the book down on the table beside the couch and turning her back on it, forgetting it was there. Ilene took a deep breath, smoothed her dress, and re-seated herself as well. Their fathers reclaimed their conversation.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about that. I just don't understand why that girl does these things." Ilene gave a dramatic sigh, "She has always done everything in her power to disobey our simple requests. Why, this very morning she was late getting back from the General store, we simply ask that she fetches a few things once a week, and then did everything in her power to try and ruin this tea. I had to step in and fix everything while she stormed up to her room to pout."  
  
Darien stared at her. She didn't really expect them to believe such a story, did she? The image of the girl he watched flee the room in tears after being slapped and the image Ilene was painting didn't match up. He was appalled to see his mother nod along with the story.  
  
"Yes, no-one knows why these things happen, we only do what is best for our children, yet sometimes they simply refuse to be acceptable. Just be thankful that you have one young lady that knows how to be so well behaved." Gaia cast a warm smile toward Melissa, whom swelled at the attention and praise.  
  
"Gaia, Dear, It is getting late. We should be getting home." Damion interrupted, coming to stand beside his wife's chair.  
  
"Oh! Of course, how time flee's when one is enjoying themselves." She stood, "Come along, Darien. Say good-bye. It was wonderful of you to have us, Ilene, perhaps we can do this again soon?"  
  
"Of course, it would be our pleasure, wouldn't it Melissa?" Ilene smiled pleased.  
  
"Of course." Melissa smiled flirtatiously at Darien, offering him her hand to kiss. Darien forced down a grimace and he bent to do so.  
  
Ilene, Kenneth, and Melissa escorted the Shields' to the door. After they left the room Serenity entered quickly to remove the tea tray and dishes taking them back into the kitchen to be washed. She fought down the tears as she thought of the story her mother had told about her. She chided herself for ever thinking that perhaps, there was someone whom wouldn't see her as the 'disappointment'. She sighed silently. She winced slightly at the footsteps she heard approaching the kitchen. She knew it was her mother, come to deal out her punishment.  
  
Ilene stormed into the kitchen. The door had barely shut when she raised her hand and slapped Serenity once again across the face, much harder this time. She repeated this a couple of times, shouting at her about what she had 'done' and about how she had 'ruined' the tea.  
  
After this, she was ordered to finish her chores and prepare dinner, which she would be getting none of, then off to bed. Ilene then turned and went to 'comfort' her 'distraught' child. Serenity knew it meant she would go and sooth Melissa's fake tears with promises of new dresses and other expensive trinkets that she wasn't allowed. She sighed and went on finishing her chores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GML: Well? How do you like this chap? I'm adding a bit to my original plan, and changing a few things (they were originally suppose to be having tea at the Sheilds' house).
> 
> Darien: I'm in here. Why is that Melissa such a bitch?
> 
> GML: stares at him in shock Darien! Such language? From you? Well, to answer your question, she's that way 'cause I want her that way. She's one of my own characters.
> 
> Darien: Oh. She kinda acts like Beryl. Yet, looks like Mina. Slightly.
> 
> GML: grins Actually, that was the essencial idea. When I first came up with her she was suppose to be Serena's rival at school in another of my fics (Another never finished one). She's the 'complete, stuck up, bitchy, preppy, cheerleader' type. I just had to change a few things for this fic.
> 
> Darien: Hm.
> 
> GML: So, What does everyone else think? I'm actually very proud of this chapter. It's pretty good considering it's 3:30 am. grin So, REVIEW!!!
> 
> Just a post-Note, This is the only chapter where I've made a real change to the story. The original book Serenity was caught reading was 'Pride and Prejudice' which at the time I hadn't read so I hadn't connected the fact that it was considered romantic trash at the time. Now, having read it and consider it one of my all-time favorites, I'm rather embarrassed by my faux-pas. As you have seen, I've since changed the title.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> GML: Hey everyone! This chapter is finally finished!
> 
> Darien: ::his nose in a book:: You make a lot of noise you know.
> 
> GML: ::grin:: I know. I'm the author, I'm suppose to.
> 
> Darien: ::rolls eyes:: What ever, now if you don't mind.
> 
> GML: My, someone's not happy today. Let me guess, Serena wasn't at the archade after school. ::evil grin::
> 
> Darien: no she wasn- Hey! that's none of your buisness!
> 
> GML: ::snicker:: What ever, lol, ok. I don't own 'SM'. Naoko-Sama is still the genius behind that work. I plan to pick her brain and steal it any day now. ::smirk::
> 
> Darien: That'll be a tad bit hard to do being that your in America and she's in Japan.
> 
> GML: Oh! Shut UP Darien! ::glares:: ::sigh:: READ ON!

Serenity bustled about the house performing her usual chores. Her Mother was still furious over the 'ruined' tea with the Shields. As further punishment she has been forbidden to eat with the rest of the family and her daily chores doubled, as though that were possible.

She sighed as she wiped off the dinning room table. Her Mother and Father had taken Melissa out for the afternoon. There was a circus in town and Melissa, acting like a child, had wanted to go see it. So, Serenity had the house all to herself for the time, not that she would do anything other then what she was expected to do.

The chiming of the pull-rope doorbell drew her attention. She wiped her hands on the dish towel lying over the back of a chair next to her and went to answer the door.

She pulled it open and was startled to meet a pair of familiar deep blue eyes. She quickly caught herself staring and returned her eyes to the floor.

"Yes?" She asked in an almost whisper.

Darien was surprised by how quiet and soothing her voice was. She hadn't spoken the last time he was here. "Er- Is Miss Melissa at home? My Mother sent this history book for her. I don't know why though, it's not like she'll actually read it." He didn't really want to see Melissa, but his Mother had insisted he bring her this present. Though he knew she'd never read it, he had brought it anyway, thinking that perhaps Serenity would.

"No, I'm afraid they're out for the afternoon. Mother and Father took Melissa to the Circus in town." Serenity glanced at the package in his hands with interest forgetting herself. "They mostly went so Melissa could show off the new dress she received as an apology from Mother for my 'ruining' their tea, she really doesn't like being around animals, so it shouldn't be long if you wish to wait." She quickly covered her mouth in shock that she had even said that.

Darien looked at her for a moment before smiling, "I think I will wait, thank you." He stepped into the house as she numbly stepped aside. He was only staying to wait because he wanted to speak with Serenity more. "Miss Melissa doesn't like animals, hm? I thought she said just a day ago in town that she absolutely loved animals." He continued conversationally.

Serenity silently shut the door and followed him into the parlor. She was quite startled with herself at how easy it was to speak her mind around him. She had never been so outspoken toward anyone, there was just something about him that made her want to speak with him.

"Well, She does love cats. She always says their The Lord's best animals. They're small, fuzzy, quiet, and the perfect company. Personally I think it's just because she doesn't like the work required with other animals." Her eyes shot wide once more as she dropped the pillow she had been fluffing.

"Oh really? She does seem the type to not like a lot of work." Darien bent to retrieve the pillow pretending to ignore her shocked expression. He handed the pillow back to her.

Serenity blushed, she blushed even more when her hand grazed his as she accepted the pillow. "Indeed, Please, have a seat. Would you care for some tea while you wait?" She asked trying to steer his attention away from possibly dangerous subjects.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Serenity. Would you like a hand?" He asked as she started out of the room.

"N-no, no, that's quite all right." She hurried out of the room surprised that he had remembered her name. She returned a few moments later carrying a tray with a pot of tea, sugar, cream, and a single tea cup on a saucer, all on matching emerald green china with silver flower designs.

She set the tray down on the table in front of him startling him. He hadn't even heard her re-enter the room.

"Only one cup? Aren't you going to have some as well?" He asked smiling.

Serenity glanced away, "No, I'm not really fond of tea." He could tell in her voice that she was lying, but didn't push it.

"So tell me, Miss Serenity, what types of book do you like? I noticed you were reading 'David Copperfield' when I was here last, one of my favorites. Personally, I like history books, myself." He accepted the tea and asked conversationally as she nervously sat in the armchair across from him.

Her eyes lit up at this topic, "Oh, I love history. I'm also rather partial to the works of Charles Dickens as well, as you saw, when I can get my hands on them." She spoke excitedly.

Darien smiled, apparently he had hit her favorite topic. "What is your favorite time in history? I personally enjoy learning about Britain's past monarchs."

Serenity nodded, "They are interesting, but I personally prefer to read about the American Colonies and the Medieval era. You know, knights in shining armor, Princesses, and all." The corners of her lips turned up in a slight smile.

"Really? Then I take it you would enjoy Fairy stories as well." He watched her carefully, it was amazing how different she seemed when she was speaking of books, her eyes glittering with excitement, a smile dancing across her lips, a slight blush on her cheeks, she was truly quite lovely.

Serenity nodded, "Oh, I love Fairy tales!" She giggled slightly, "I used to read them all the time as a child! Or, rather when I could sneak them away from Melissa..." The glitter in her eyes faded as though it had never been.

Darien was amazed, she giggled! It surprised him that this sound wasn't in the slightest annoying as it normally would have been. It sounded like a musical tinkling. He saw the change, it happened so fast. In the blink of an eye, she was back to her quiet shy self.

"So, Have you read Charles Dickens' 'Oliver Twist'?" He asked trying to steer away from the obviously depressing memories.

Serenity didn't get the chance to reply when the sound of her parent's carriage reached her ears. "Oh! Mother, Father, and Melissa have returned. Excuse me, I'll go let them know you're here." She stood quickly and silently fled the room.

Darien blinked in surprise as he stared at the chair she had occupied not three seconds ago. He felt a bit disappointed as he stood waiting for his hosts to enter the room.

"Darien! What a pleasant surprise. I'm terribly sorry we weren't here when you arrived, you must have been extremely bored." Ilene greeted him as she entered the room, Melissa and Kenneth following.

"Misses Saunders," He nodded, "that's quite all right, I was only waiting a few moments." He gave them a polite smile, noting that Serenity hadn't returned. "Miss Melissa, You look absolutely beautiful today."

Melissa giggled as Darien kissed her hand. He had to fight down a grimace as the sound grated on his nerves.

"Why, thank you Mister Shields. I do hope my sister wasn't bothering you too much." Melissa simpered.

"Not at all, in fact she was most courteous. A touch shy, but otherwise rather fascinating company. Which reminds me. I brought something for you. My mother thought you might enjoy it." He retrieved the package from the table on which the tea still sat.

"A gift, for little ol' me? You shouldn't have!" Melissa gushed as she took the gift, perching on the edge of her seat, the same chair that Serenity had occupied earlier and started opening the wrapping. "Please, sit." She added as an after thought.

Darien had to force himself not to frown at her lack of real manners. It seamed as though what she lacked Serenity had in spades, intelligence, manners, beauty, at least in his opinion, and Lady like behavior.

"Oh, Mister Shields, it's simply divine! A... History book! Thank you!" Melissa pretended to gush. She was actually appalled that it was a book instead of a piece of jewelry or something else, in her opinion, more 'appropriate'.

"Mother thought that perhaps you would enjoy it." He forced a smile, "My sincerest apologies, but I'm afraid I must be going. My mother requested that I return home as soon as I was certain you had received your gift." He lied as he stood from his seat. He didn't really have to return, in fact he was free to do as he pleased for the rest of the day, he just wanted to get away from this girl.

"Oh, that's a shame. Well, then, good day to you Mister Shields." Melissa responded not even rising to see him to the door.

"Misses Saunders, Mister Saunders." He nodded as he walked past them and out of the room. Serenity was standing in the hall as though waiting to show him out.

"Allow me to show you out, Mister Shields" she spoke quietly and led him down the hall and toward the front door.

"Well, Miss Serenity, it was pleasure speaking with you. We must do that again soon." He smiled at the surprised young lady.

"I- It would be my pleasure, Mister Shields" she stuttered, blushing.

Darien lifted her hand to his lips giving it a gentle kiss, "Darien, please, and I look forward to it. Good day Miss Serenity." He looked strait into her eyes.

"G-good day," she whispered in shock.

With a final smile and a nod, he left her standing there staring at his retreating back, a soft blush grazing her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GML: Awww! ::grin:: I just had to end this chapter on that sweet note. I rather like how this chapter worked out don't you agree Darien?
> 
> Darien: Do you mind? I was reading.
> 
> GML: Soorry. ::glare:: Crabby-ass. ::sigh:: I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little Serenity/Darien moment. I know this story is taking me a reeeealy long time to complete, but I'm putting a lot of thought into this one. It's kinda hard to keep up all the historical facts that are in here, mainly the books. ::chuckle:: Plus I keep slipping on the way they talk. This my first 'historical fanfic' and It's not too easy to write. You know, keeping up with the period and all.
> 
> Darien: I still don't see why your doing this. You have enough trouble keeping up with your time period as it is.
> 
> GML: I thought you were 'reading'?
> 
> Darien: ::smirk:: I was, but you interupted so, I'm going to return the favor.
> 
> GML: Oh, go jump off a cliff! ::sigh:: So, Like it? Don't? Tell me so! Oh, and I wouldn't mind a few suggestions for getting these two closer, I have some ideas, but new ones are always welcome. So. REVIEW!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just a head's up, this is once again a really old fic (written from '03-'05) as well as my first attempt at an historical piece. Any mistakes made are from the original draft, though I'm going to make slight adjustments as I go (spelling, grammar, etc.) with only one actual change which I will mark at the end of that chapter.


End file.
